LunaCord: Amor Caótico
by Odisea Honest Ripper
Summary: Su corazón fue roto, pero no significa que este solo, el espíritu del caos descubrirá que el amor puede llegar de quien menos lo espera cuando menos lo piensa en la situación pensada.
1. Chapter 1

**LunaCord: Amor Caótico**

 **CAPITULO 1: MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS**

 **Siempre ha sido así, desde que la reina Chrysalis huyo a quien sabe dónde y que los changelings formaran un nuevo reino, las mane han estado en tranquilidad por un largo tiempo al igual que las princesas, todo en armonía, aunque siempre había unos ¨pequeños¨ problemas gracias a Discord, siempre hacia de las suyas y por más que las mane intenten devolverle el favor Fluttershy siempre da cara por él, un sentimiento extraño surgía del corazón del draconequus hacia la pegaso amarilla, se negaba a esas extrañas ideas y a su corazón aunque se preguntaba ¨porque no?´ era amor después de todo ese sentimiento no tiene nada de malo, llevaban mucho tiempo de amigos, hasta parar a mejores amigos, la admiraba, a pesar de ser alguien tímida era muy valiente, su amabilidad encantaba a quien sea, era adorable, sus ojos eran como el mar incluso había hecho un poema y cuando Fluttershy intento verlo rápidamente Discord se metió el papel a la boca y se lo trago.**

-era…mi desayuno jeje- chasque los dedos y hace aparecer un tazón con papel rasgado.

 **A Fluttershy no le parecía extraño eso, ya había visto a Discord comer varias veces papel no era de esperarse, más tarde Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash fueron a una misión que le destino el mapa a un lugar lejos de Equestria, las demás estaban tranquilamente conversando en el castillo cuando se les aparece Discord de sorpresa asustando a todas menos a Pinkie Pie.**

-qué? No lo veían venir? Jijiji- ríe la pony rosada mientras sigue su camino dando saltitos.

-agh…que quieres Discord?- pregunta la princesa un poco molesta.

-no nada, solo vine a ver a mi amiga Fluttershy ya que no está en casa y creo que olvido nuestra hora del te- nuevamente chaquea sus dedos el dios del caos y hace aparecer dos bandejas una con sándwiches y otro con un juego de té y vestía de forma elegante.

-ella se fue a una misión con Rainbow, justamente acaban de salir- exclamo Starlight.

\- oh! Ay de mí!- discord se hace el muerto frente a ellas, Spike se acerca creyéndose la actuación de Discord pero solo logra darle otra gran susto- JAJAJA bueno, entonces la esperare- desaparece dejando a todas incomodas.

-ah! A veces quisiera que se dejara de tantas bromas y deje de fastidiar a la pobre de Fluttershy- dijo intrigada Rarity mientras se arregla la crin.

-que se puede decir, es la única amiga que tiene después de todo- firme, Applejack dio su opinión.

-olvidemos el tema, nadie ha visto a Chrysalis, estoy comenzando a preocuparme de que le haiga pasado algo muy malo- Starlight muy preocupada se lleva un casco tapando su boca pero siente el casco de Twilight tomar su hombro.

-no te preocupes Starlight, ella está bien, al menos eso creo después de todo…ella cumple sus promesas- dice Twilight refiriéndose a que Chrysalis se quería vengar de Starlight.

-no me lo recuerdes- responde algo triste la unicornio de ojos morados claros.

Pinkie Pie saca un pastel y con un cuchillo de la manera más aterradora parte el pastel asustando a sus amigas, les reparte un pedazo a cada una y limpia el desastre que hizo al cortar el pastel.

-qué?- pregunta la poni rosada al ver la expresión de miedo en sus amigas.

-n-na-nada- responden todas al unísono.

 **En el castillo de Canterlot la monarca del sol atendía unas situaciones económicas para sus súbditos, se sentía un poco mal, pues le había prometido a su pequeña hermana salir, hacer un pequeño picnic sin que nadie supiera que eran ellas pero con tanta tarea tuvo que cancelarlo.**

 _FLASBACK_

 _La princesa de la noche estaba con una canasta entrando a los aposentos de su herma mayor la cual estaba arreglada._

 _-hermana mayor, ya estas lista para salir?- pregunta la pequeña hermana._

 _-Luna…creo que…tendremos que cancelar eso- le responde Celestia mientras toma unos pergaminos, sale de su cuarto y detrás le seguía Luna._

 _-pe-pero porque? Tu dijiste que esta vez podríamos pasar una día las dos solas- dijo en casi un tono de puchero la princesa lunar._

 _-lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, tal vez la próxima semana, te parece pequeña hermana?- pregunta Celestia mientras mantiene su mirada en los pergaminos._

 _Luna le tira la canasta muy enojada, Celestia hace caer los pergaminos de la sorpresa y solo podía ver como su pequeña hermana derramaba lágrimas._

 _-no te creo! Eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces! Quiero reponer esos mil años que estuve en la luna, sola! Sin tener a mi hermana cuidándome! Obviamente tú no has sentido la soledad porque siempre tendrás a muchos de tus súbditos acompañándote!- desaparece en un destello grande de luz dejando a Celestia sin palabra, ella también quería reponer esos años pero no sabía qué hacer, sus súbditos, o su hermana, quien iba primero? Quien iba segundo?_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-ah…lo siento mucho mi pequeña hermana- da un largo suspiro y sigue en su deber.

 **En los aposentos de la princesa Luna ella estaba durmiendo incómodamente sus lágrimas secas marcaron sus mejillas y todo su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, al lado de su cama se podía ver el casco que una vez le perteneció a Nightmare Moon también estaban sus zapatillas azules, abre los ojos mostrando sus pupilas afiladas con un tono diferente de color, cierra nuevamente sus ojos y los vuelve abrir, ahora sus ojos eran normales, pero sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

-agh…no ahora por favor- la princesa con sus cascos se soba la cabeza- primero son los súbditos…después la familia..- es lo único que decide y se vuelve a quedar dormida.

 **Por un momento la princesa Celestia sintió un poder oscuro pero no le tomo importancia.**

 **Mientras, en el Imperio De Cristal, la princesa Cadence jugaba con su pequeña hija, pero estaba muy preocupada así que dejo de jugar con ella y la abraza muy fuerte a lo cual su hija corresponde y devuelve el mismo gesto de su madre, Shining Armor aparece para sorprender con un abrazo a las dos.**

-AH!- grito asustada la princesa del amor para después darle un beso a su esposo.

-jeje, perdón amor- le acaricia la crin a Flurry- dime, querida, que ocurre?- pregunta su marido.

-nada solo que…nadie vio a la reina Chrysalis durante un largo tiempo, y tengo mucho miedo a que ella vuelva para hacer daño a nuestra bebe y…yo no quiero que nada…-siente más fuerte el abrazo de su esposo.

-tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver esta vez si intenta hacerle daños a ustedes dos, por ustedes daría hasta mi propia vida- le da un beso a cada una- no temas todo estará bien, no te preocupes, porque preocupas a nuestros súbditos, a mí, a nuestra bebe.

-gracias querido- Cadence lo abraza pero no importaba lo que dijera su marido, seguía preocupada y desconfiada.

Piensa:

 _No importa lo que digas, no importa lo que prometas, el miedo en mi se ha vuelto muy fuerte_

La pequeña bebe alicornio bosteza y se queda dormida entre los cascos de sus padres, Cadence coloca a su hija en su cuna y le da un beso en la frente.

 _Te amo…mi niña Y MATARE A QUIEN SEA QUE INTENTE HACERTE DAÑO!_

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**LunaCord: Amor Caótico**

 **CAPITUL 2: PREPARACIONES**

 **Ya era hora de un momento de relajarse de verdad, tantas preocupaciones volvía a todas un poco ¨locas¨ por así decirlo, sin embargo no podían dejar el tema así como así, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash regresaron de su misión con algunos regalitos para sus amigas, eran unos collares con la cutie mark de cada una de ellas, Pinkie Pie por tanta emoción casi se come su collar creyendo que era un dulce, la pegaso amarillo buscaba a su amigo por todo lados del castillo ya que Twilight le había dicho que el la estaría esperando en el castillo.**

-Discooord…Discooord, donde estás?- pregunta inocentemente la pegaso a la nada con una tierna voz.

 **Ella escucha una risa, detrás de todas las puertas, sabía que era el, abre una de las puertas pero no encuentra nada, abre las demás pero no encontraba a su amigo caótico por ningún lado hasta que ve frente ella una sombra una figura, alguien estaba detrás de ella, de sorpresa es abrazada por el dios del caos, Fluttershy corresponde el abrazo y se acurruca en él, Discord volvió a sentir ese extraño sentimiento, el amor, para él era extraño sentirlo, pero era un ser con…un corazón o varios corazones así que suponía e}que era ¨común¨ deja a la pegaso en el suelo y se da cuenta que tenía un collar en forma de remolino en su cuello largo.**

-es un regalito para ti Discord, de mi misión- explica Fluttershy con una sonrisa- con mucho cariño.

Discord se sonroja al punto de que ese gris de su cabeza se volviera rosa.

-oh! Discord, estas bien?- pregunta muy alterada fluttershy al ver el cambio de color de su amigo.

-aaah…claro que si Fluttershy- toma su casco y rápidamente desaparece ese gran sonrojo- sabes, me preguntaba si…uhm, quieres una taza de café?- chaquea sus garras y hace aparece una tetera con dos tazas.

\- si discord, eres muy amable- exclama la pegaso y toma un poco de té- sabe delicioso, si me disculpas Discord, tengo que ir con mis amigas a la granja de Applejack para ayudarla con las cosechas de manzanas antes de que vengan los murciélagos de la fruta- se va volando con sus amigas dejando a Discord solo.

-Oh querida Fluttershy, estoy muy seguro de lo que siento ahora, me le confesare!- se viste como caballero y eleva su espada al cielo pero desaparece todo al darse cuenta de que Pinkie Pie estaba frente a el muy alegra, más de lo normal.

-OOOOH!- grito Pinkie Pie- TE GUSTA FLU- las garras de Discord tapan la boca de la pony rosa- hmp!

-cállate! Te soltare si no dices nada- dijo de manera amenazante Discord mirando seriamente a Pinkie Pie.

La pony asiente con la cabeza y Discord la suelta, ella se aguantaba las ganas de gritar de la alegría.

-ah…que no te ibas a ir con tus amigas a la granja?- pregunta molesto Discord.

\- sipi! Pero les dije que no podía ir porque me sentía un poco mal, me duele el estómago de tanto comer pastel, pero eso no importa ahora, me acabo de enterar que mi amigo el loquito le gusta una de mis amigas- dice emocionada mientras salta un poco.

-bueno si…pero no se lo digas a nadie por amor a Celestia- cruza sus brazos molesto pero sonrojado a la vez.

-oye si quieres te puedo ayudar n.n- ofreció ella con una gran sonrisa.

-yo?! El amo del caos aceptando la ayuda de una poni?! YO?!...te escucho- hace aparecer una silla y se sienta en el sacando de su oreja un lápiz y una pequeña libre.

-mira yo conozco muy bien a Fluttershy ella es una pegaso muy tímida ten eso en cuenta Discord, MUY TIMIDA así que no la vayas asustar cuando se lo digas 7-7 n.n le gusta los ambientes tranquilos, si se lo vas a proponer en la noche has que aparezcan algunas luciérnagas a ella le encanta- informa Pinkie Pie mientras pone un casco en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, por cada cosa que decía Discord apuntaba- no le gusta tanto la sidra más vota por un vaso de agua, ella me dijo que su lugar favorito era el parque media luna, donde los enamorados van a darse varios –u besos n3n su color favortio es el amarillo fuerte, uhm…creo que eso es suficiente como para que le confieses tu amor a ella, pero repito, no la asustes- dijo Pinkie Pie mirando seriamente a Discord.

-bien, aja, si, claro…me sorprende por lo que vaya a decir pero…gracias Pinkie Pie- agradece el draconequus.

-de nada, ahora si me disculpas…voy al baño!- se va tan rápido que solo deja una figura de humo de ella misma.

Él se viste de decorador y comienza a preparar todo para la noche esperada rápidamente, ya era tarde y lo necesitaba todo listo ya.

 **La princesa Celestia había terminado por fin sus asuntos reales se da cuenta que su hermana no había subido la luna así que tuvo que hacerlo ella misma, quería descansar pero no seguía con la conciencia tranquila, necesitaba hablar con su pequeña hermana para ofrecerle unas disculpas no se sentía bien todo el día y quería cambiar eso, se dirige a los aposentos de su hermana menor, y la encuentra dormida, con su magia vuelve un poco más grande la cama, se acerca para echarse con ella pero sus patas chocan con el casco de Nightmare Moon, se quedó impactada por eso, que hacían esas cosas ahí? No quería alterar mas todo, coloco eso en otro lado y se acuesta al lado de su hermana menor, y poco a poco se queda dormida abrazándola con una ala sintiendo como Luna la abraza y solo escucho de ella…**

 _¨Porque?¨_

 **Eso no hizo sentir mejor a Celestia, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora, solo descansar y arrullar a su hermanita.**

 **En el imperio de cristal, mientras la pareja dormía tranquilamente algo perturbo a Cadence se levantó de golpe afortunadamente para ella su marido no sintió como su esposa se había levantado de la cama, se dirige a la cuna de su hija la cual seguía dormida aun.**

-solo fue un mal sueño, tal vez tenga que confiar en tu padre después de todo- dijo Cadence mientras acaricia a su hija- me alegra que no haigas vivido la vida que viví yo, sin un padre y con una madre que más ponía atención a sus súbditos que a su propia hija, lo que no hizo mi madre lo are yo- le da un beso en su cabeza y vuelve a la cama para seguir durmiendo.

 **En el parque Media Luna, todo estaba listo muy arreglado, una mesa decorada y Discord no dejaba a los demás ponis entrar por ahí les hacía creer que había una criatura sangrienta o solo los botaba si la historia no era muy creíble para ellos.**

-no dejare que nada ni nadie arruine este momento- se dijo a si mismo discord.

-lo mismo digo n.n- dice Pinkie Pie que había salido de la nada al lado de él.

-a veces me pregunto….como haces eso- dice molesto Discord mientras miraba de la forma más seria a Pinkie Pie.

-que puedo decir? Soy yo siendo yo n.n- exclama ella y le da un ramo de flores amarillas él se sorprende pues se había olvidado de eso- sabía que te hacía falta esto n-n

 _CONTINUARA_


End file.
